Eris the Spider
Eris the Spider (アーイス・ザ・スパイダー Aaisu za Supaidaa), also known as the Goddess of Strife, was a 26 year old Mobian wolf spider and a professional assassin and former partner of Deathstalker the Scorpion, but died during a mission. During the many years of their partnership, Deathstalker developed strong feelings for her, but her death came before he could reveal his feelings and even served as the inspiration for his gear, the ERIS ARMS. Physical description Eris was a wolf spider with reddish brown coloring and a lighter grey burgundy coloring. She had four red eyes with blue eye lids and was dressed head to toe in black cloth and a blue scarf, her own twist on the standard uniform of the Gossamer ninja. She wore a hood that covered most of her face and had twin katanas strapped on her belt across her waist. She had armor plating on the top of her abdomen and has her sai strapped along her lower shins. She also had web shooters strapped on the wrists of her upper arms. Personality As a result of the emotional and physical abuse she suffered from her mother, Eris developed a very cold and calculating personality to serve as a means of protecting her more sensitive self. She displayed a rather competitive side with Deathstalker, but eventually formed a good relationship with him, unknowingly becoming the object of his affections. Eris has a rather philosophical view of the world and has a tendency to use proverbs to describe various situations. This often winds up getting on Deathstalker's nerves as he does not often understand their meaning until much later. Eris also has a very strong hunter instinct and often treats her assasination jobs like a game of cat and mouse. She originally preferred solitude and working alone, she eventually came to enjoy working with Deathstalker and values their friendship. Abilities Eris possessed many natural powers as a spider as well as skills developed during her time with the Gossamer clan and as a freelance mercenary. Powers *'Genetic memory:' As a spider, Eris possessed a genetic memory, able to view the memories of her ancestor. In doing so, she discovered her Gossamer clan heritage. However, continuous and deeper exploration into genetic memories could risk brain damage. *'Spider silk:' Eris possessed the ability to spin spider silk, which she could use to bind victims and swing across buildings. *'Venom:' Eris' venom could cause paralysis, swelling, itchiness and mild pain. *'Wallcrawling:' Eris could cling to and climb on walls and ceilings. *'Enhanced climbing:' Eris was an expert climber, able to scale nearly any surface. *'Enhanced vision:' Eris possessed perfect vision. *'Multiple arms' *'Enhanced maneuverability, dexterity, speed, agility and endurance' Skills *'Combat mastery:' Eris was a master at physical combat, making use of her martial arts and weapons training. **'Advanced swordsmanship:' Eris was an expert swordsman, wielding dual katanas and sais. **'Multi-wielding:' Eris madd use of her multiple arms to wield several weapons at once. **'Markmanship:' Eris was a deadly marksman, able to strike her victims with precision and accuracy with her throwing knives. **'Weapon mastery:' Eris mastered several different weapon styles, namely katanas and sais. *'Assassination:' Eris was a a deadly assassin, almost never missing her target. *'Hunting intuition:' Eris possessed a natural hunting instinct. *'Expert infiltration and stealth:' Eris was a master at stealth and infiltration, able to sneak into secure strongholds without being detected. *'Advanced tracking:' Eris was an excellent tracker, able to find and follow her targets for long distances. Equipment *'Dual katanas:' One of Eris' primary weapons are her dual katanas which were eventually taken by her old partner Deathstalker after she died. *'Dual sai:' Eris' other weapons are her dual sai, which she favored the most. For this reason, Deathstalker did not take them from her after she died and instead buried her with them. *'Web shooters:' Eris has a pair of web shooters that she uses to swing across areas and tie up her enemies. Trivia *Eris is named after the Greek goddess of the same name. *Eris served as the namesake and inspiration for Deathstalker's mechanical spider legs, the ERIS ARMS MK-V. *Eris served as the namesake for the Pokémon fan character of the same name. *Eris often uses Chinese proverbs when she speaks. **Count not what is lost, but what is left. **If there is a strong general, there will be no weak soldiers. **It does not matter if the cat is black or white, so long as it catches mice. **Cowards have dreams, brave men have visions. **Learning is like the horizon; there is no limit. **Crows are black the world over. **Wait long, strike fast. **Distance tests the endurance of a horse; time reveals a man's character. **Split water cannot be retrieved. **Solitude is enjoyed only when one is at peace with oneself. **A night without moon or stars is like an ignorant mind. **What is scarce is valued, what is plentiful is not. **Genuine gold fears no fire. **Unless there is opposing wind, a kite cannot rise. **When a tree falls, the monkeys scatter. **The error of a moment becomes the sorrow of a whole life. **Jade must be chiseled before it can be considered a gem. **Reading ten thousands of books is not as useful as travelling ten thousand miles. **Know yourself and know your enemy, a hundred battles and you won't be drained. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Bloodlines Category:Characters with the same name as another character